


Confession of a Medical Ninja

by JuniperrBerries (flyingtacorage)



Series: Drunken Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dunno dude, F/M, He was a cunt to her, Her confession but redone, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Oh well they make up in the end, Right?, angsty fluff, i guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/JuniperrBerries
Summary: Sakura's confession of love sends a shock through Naruto's body, causing him to lash out at her and push her away. He loved her more than anything but he refuses to be the brunt of some sick joke. It wasn't until he saw the tears and her pain filled face that he realized she was telling the truth. Can this jackass fix the horrible shit that he messed up or will he forever regret his actions?





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I wrote this completely drunk lol
> 
> Still drunk ediitng this so I'm sorry if there's mistakes or if you just hate it. 
> 
> Protip, don't watch Naruto drunk cause then you wanna just write for hours.

"I love you"

Naruto's eyes widened at her words. They were the words that he has wanted to hear come from her lips for years. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to have that, not in a million years. It was apparent how she felt about him and how strong her feelings for Sasuke were considering it was her pleading and begging that even sent him on this journey to begin with. He almost lost his life against his best friend, and he would do it over and over again if it was for her. But something with this isn't right.

"W-what did you say?" he let his eyes study her face. Sakura's emerald green eyes were soft and staring at him with an intensity that caused a shiver to travel down his spine. Her soft skin was beautifully adorned with the faintest blush as her pink hair whipped around her face. She truly is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and he could never tire of staring at her and soaking in her beauty.

"I said that I love you, Naruto." she whispered. "I'll admit, for the longest time I thought I loved Sasuke. My.. infatuation.. was strong and I did everything under the sun to gain his attention and his affection. But when he left, I think that's when I finally understood how childish and weak my feelings for him were. There wasn't anything about his personality or his behavior that I liked. It was superficial."

She walked up to Naruto and stood in front of him. She could see that his eyes were still wide from shock but she continued. This was something that she desperately needed to get off of her chest and with the looming threat of war in the distance, she knew that she didn't want to live in a time where she didn't get to feel the love of the man she admires more than anyone.

"It took over a year for me to come to the realization that I loved you. When you left to go train, I was lonely. I spent most of my time either training or with Ino at her family's flower shop. And when I realized that, I denied it. I thought it was just my mind being desperate for you to come back. But then I saw you again," she lifted her hand up and let her fingertips graze across his cheek. "I saw you and I just knew. It was like I finally understood what home was, because it was never a building or a place. It was you."

She let her hand drop back down to her side. She could hear Kiba and Ino furiously whispering to each other behind her. Sai, thankfully, was quiet. Naruto's face flushed a slight pink before being consumed by confusion. He took a few steps back from her and ran a hand through his hair.

"B-but I thought you loved Sasuke?"

She shook her head in response. Truth be told, there was a part of her that wanted to love Sasuke. To love him unconditionally and give him unending support and love in hopes that it would bring him back from the dark and demented path that he was taking. But to do that, she would have to lie to herself about the true path that her heart desired. She would have to force herself to love him and that's just not an action that she's capable of.

A humorless laugh escaped his lips, drawing her attention back to him. He was bent over laughing. His head shook side to side as he continued to back away from Sakura.

"You have a fucked up sense of humor Sakura. I'll admit, for a minute there you really had me believing that you actually loved me. Nice one, you got me there." he turned his back on her and started back towards Kakashi and Yamato. "Next time, spare me and keep the joke to yourself."

She could feel tears begin to well in her eyes as he got farther away from her. No. There was no way in hell she was going to let him walk away thinking that her confession was nothing but some twisted and sick joke. So she lunged forward and grabbed his arm hard, demanding that he stop and look at her again.

"Enough Sakura!" he demanded, "I hate people that lie to themselves. People that try and fake something for someone else because they think it's something that the other wants."

He shoved her hand off of his arm and backed away. It was then that he finally saw the tears that had begun to fall off of her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to ease the trembling that had begun. She laid her entire heart out here to him, in every painful detail, only for him to laugh it off and shove it away. Did he really think she would be the kind of person capable of joking about something like this? Even after everything they've been through together?

"It's not.." she swallowed back tears and clenched her fists, "It's not a joke. And I'm not lying to myself about this. Do you really think I'm the kind of person capable of joking about this Naruto?"

She removed one of her gloves and wiped her face as the tears began to come faster and heavier.

"Do you really see me as that much of a monster?" Sakura began to retreat away from him back towards Ino.

His eyes widened as he studied her face. Her once beautiful features were now distorted in sadness and.. pain? Was she really be serious with her declaration? Was there actual feelings and truth behind her words instead of some twisted and cruel sense of humor. Panic filled his body. If Sakura was being serious with this, and she did truly love him, he may have just completely ruined it.

"Wait..Sakura, I.."

"No," she smiled softly and kept her eyes on the snow laden ground as more tears fell from her face. "I understand that you don't feel the same anymore. I apologize for not being able to see it sooner and for not only embarrassing myself but you as well. I wish you happiness Naruto, you deserve it more than anyone. Now please excuse me, I'd like to be alone for a while."

And with that, she took off towards the center of the small village they were in. The last thing he saw of her was her cloak and pink hair drifting in the wind.

 

 


	2. The Aftermath

_**Smack** _

Naruto reached his hand up and rubbed his cheek. Ino glared at him with pure, unrelenting anger. After everything Sakura done for him, after the courage she took to even say this to him and he treats her like this! It was unforgivable. She didn't care who the hell he was.

"Don't you think you could've found a better way to let her down than calling her a monster?!" Ino raged. "For as long as I've known Sakura, it's easy to see when she's lying. Especially to someone she knows because she cannot make eye contact."

Naruto thought back to the beginning of her confession and the intense eye contact that Sakura kept up, she never let it falter until the end when she left. He shook his head. This was all just too much for him, first he's so close to finding and saving his best friend and now the girl of his dreams loves him? He didn't know how to feel.

"Ino.." Sai's voice was firm yet nothing more than a soft whisper.

"No!" she whipped her head back and glared at Sai before returning her attention to Naruto. "You are a selfish and horrible human being, Naruto. All she wanted was for you to acknowledge her feelings, even if you didn't accept them. But all of us here were clearly able to tell for so long that you were in love with Sakura. But now that she feels the same, you suddenly don't love her? Maybe **you** are the real monster here."

Ino shook her head and marched back to where Sai and Kiba were waiting. She gave one more glance over her shoulder at him before grabbing the boys and marching off to where Sakura disappeared.

Naruto was in shock, to say the least. He had the one thing he had dreamed of more than anything at his fingertips and he blew it all away in the wind as easily as a song. Oh what a stupid, inconsiderate, and horrible human being he was. Ino was right, he did love Sakura. He loved her more than he's ever been capable of. She knew the dark and desolate corners of his mind, of the burden he carries on his shoulders, and the dangers surrounding the sealed fox spirit inside of him and yet she had never once left his side. She even put herself in danger and risked her life the time he lost control on the bridge against Orochimaru. Despite how much of a danger he ever became, she was always right there as his guiding light through this turbulent time.

He turned and looked at Kakashi and Yamato, expecting them to say something comforting or wise to assist him with this. Instead, neither man was looking at him and instead were walking away from him towards the small inn down the road. Alone in the snow, he realized just how much of a complete cunt he was. But now, now he had to fix it and fast. The girl of his dreams was slipping through his fingers like water. He took off in the direction that Sakura disappeared in, leaping from rooftop to rooftop hoping to spy her pink hair easily.

* * *

 

With the sun setting in the sky, Naruto stopped his search and admitted defeat for the night. Wherever she was, it was obvious that she wanted to be alone. Sai, Ino, and Kiba were having dinner at a Bar-B-Que though Naruto got the feeling that he wouldn't be invited to join. So he instead set off towards the inn, letting his shoulders sag defeated. He would find her tomorrow, that he was sure of. But tonight.. it would be best for her to not see him. He was emotional, and honestly feeling like he was the scum of the earth.

He rented a small room and thanked the lady behind the counter. The walk to his room was quiet but thankfully, it gave him time to clear his head atleast a little. Did he regret saying what he did to her? More than anything in his life. He would give anything in this word to be able to go back, cradle her face in his hands, and kiss her strong enough to where she can feel the love he has for her. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to feel her soft and supple lips on his..

With Sakura on his mind, and the feeling of regret deep in his heart, he finally fell asleep under the soft moonlight. 


	3. Girl to Girl

It had been a few days since Sakura returned to Konoha. The bustling village seemed distant as Naruto's words continued to play in her head over and over like some sick song on repeat. Truth be told, she hasn't felt right since that day. Sakura weaved through the crowds of people as she made her way to the river, hoping the soft sound of the flowing water would ease her mind. She hadn't seen or heard from Naruto since that day but there was a part of her that was grateful for that. Truthfully, she loved Naruto. More than she ever though she would be capable of. Had you asked her back in the day when they were all kids if she loved him, she would've denied it and continued her annoying onslaught of affection to Sasuke.

_I wonder what Sasuke is up to now.._

She didn't too much care to think about what ever dark path her former teammate was walking down currently. He had made his choice and turned his back on the village, especially Team 7, and didn't think twice about it. But had he stayed, would she had been able to keep her word to him? Would she had been able to love him and keep him happy?

_Probably not_ , she thought to herself as she neared her usual park bench, _I probably still would have let my heart find it's way to Naruto_

She paused and let her eyes focus on the cloud covered sky. No matter the timeline, no matter who got in the way, she knew that it would always be him.

"Sakura, can we talk?" Ino caused her to jump from her sudden appearance behind her. Sakura narrowed her eyes and straightened her shirt to hide her fear.

"There's nothing much to talk about unless you need help with medical training or Lady Tsunadae sent for me." She made her way to the bench and sat down, cursing herself when Ino followed suit.

Ino's face hardened at her words but she scooted closer to her pink haired friend anyways. There wasn't many people around, which they were both thankful for, so there was no worry of having someone randomly listening into their conversation.

"When you left that day, I may have smacked Naruto" Ino started, looking at her friend sheepishly. Sakura didn't respond, she just tilted her head slightly.

"I confronted him. Rivals or not, you are still my friend.. my family.. and I just couldn't stand by while he treated you like that. Honestly, my actions were extremely uncalled for but I could feel your pain and I just.. you didn't deserve that. No one deserves to go through something like that. If someones feelings are unrequited, the least you could do is let them down respectfully, you know?"

Ino looked over to Sakura again. Sakura's face was unreadable as she searched the river with her eyes as though she was looking for answers among the blue water. Truthfully, Ino wouldn't want to be in Sakura's place. Between losing her teammate, and now being utterly humiliated and rejected by not only her other teammate but her friend as well? That is enough to drive even a normal person insane.

"Ino.." Sakura turned and finally looked at her friend. Sakura's eyes were dull as though she had become a shell of her former self. "Thank you, for everything. But really, I'm okay. I promise. I don't have time for heartbreak or misery when my team needs me. Tomorrow I set out to meet up with Naruto and Kakashi at the closest rendezvous point to where they think Sasuke is located." She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself be filled with the feeling of heartbreak and pain. "Emotions have no place on the battlefield."

Sakura finished that last sentence and stood, smiling down at her friend. She was eternally grateful for Ino, despite their childish rivalry over Sasuke's attention. It was thanks to her that Sakura even had the courage to stand up for herself, to blossom, and become a person capable of taking care of herself rather than just crying on the playground. Their friendship was something that she held dear to her heart, even if she wanted to rip her head off at times.

Ino stood as well, not believing that her friend was actually alright. But who was she to push it? She knew better than anyone that Sakura would come to someone she trusted to talk about what's on her shoulders when she was ready. So, until then, what choice did she have but to just sit there and believe she was okay?

"Oh, and Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you and Sai will be a great couple."

"Wha-what?!"

Sakura giggled and started walking towards her home. "The way he looks at you," she called over her shoulder, "It's the same way I look at Naruto. So take the leap. You deserve the happiness!"


	4. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me drunk sob on the floor lol
> 
> Protip; things get steamy towards the bottom of this chapter. 
> 
> Like, it aint no full on descriptive fuckage but more like some intense make out session and some like vague fuckage
> 
> lol
> 
> ( i did write the full on out sex scene when i wrote this but like i didnt wanna include it cause of reasons but i can post it if you want me to)  
> im too drunk to be writting this shit but hey, youre only 23 once

_So Sakura is joining us tomorrow_ , Naruto thought to himself, _this means that I'll be able to finally sit down and talk with her about what happened._

_But what if she's still upset?_

_What if she hates me?_

_....What if she doesn't love me anymore?_

Naruto shook his head. There's no way in hell she would just suddenly fall out of love, right? Now he may not know much about love or how people in love act but feelings that strong and that steadfast don't, or can't, just disappear over night. He let his eyes focus on the stars above him as he thought back to that day. The pain on her face made him want to rip out his eyes so he would never have to see her hurting like that again. And when he remembered that he was the cause of her pain, he wished he could just sink into the earth and disappear.

He would never forgive himself.

His love for Sakura was something that was endless, like the oceans morning waves against the shore. It started as childish infatuation (and honestly also because of the competition between himself and Sasuke). But then when he saw more of her personality, her character, he endless love for not only her teammates but her friends as well... he was in love. And she was everywhere he looked. In the gentle grass under his body that was the same green as her eyes on a summer day. In the soft moon that illuminated the dark and ceaseless forest as it was the same color as he beautiful skin. And in the soft touch of the flower petals against his hand like her gentle touch against his body.

The ways he loved her was endless. It was the strongest emotion that he had ever felt in his life as it consumed his body and soul and ignited a part of him that he didn't even know existed. He found himself staring at her lips when she spoke, wondering what it would feel like to trace them under his fingertips. A few times he found himself breathing in the soft scent of her lavender and orchid perfume when she was close to him. Sakura changed him so much more than anyone he had met in his life. Her guiding hand not only helped him stay on the right path but he knew that deep down he was helping her do the same.

The hours seemed to move on slowly until Naruto's eyes finally drifted closed and sleep enveloped him. That night was the first night that he didn't dream.

* * *

The cabin where they were to meet Sakura was only a few miles from where they camped that night. She had made it to the camp a few hours earlier than the rest of the team. Naruto felt drowsy as he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He tossed and turned, his mind becoming restless under the blanket of emptiness that engulfed his brain. His eyelids drooped shut and he felt himself begin to ease into a state of unconsciousness.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, hoping to grab his attention before he fell.

Naruto jumped awake, though not fast enough. He felt the right side of his body slam against a tree branch causing gashes and scrapes to form along his skin. He landed softly on a branch below and pressed a hand against his shoulder in pain. "Are you okay?" he heard Kakashi ask, though he was unable to answer. The pain consumed him, even though he would heal on his own soon enough.

"Yamato, let's get him to Sakura." Kakashi wrapped one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder, allowing Yamato to do the same. Once they were sure the grip they had on him was good, they were off on a quicker pace to the small cabin where their pink haired kunoichi awaited.

* * *

 

A few minutes later they were finally at the cabin. The small, wooden shack was hidden among the overgrown foliage which made it to be a perfect hideout while they assessed what they needed to do concerning their lost teammate. Kakashi helped Naruto through the door of the cabin and eased him down on the floor. From what he could tell, the bleeding had stopped thought the gashes were still deep and from the look on Naruto's face, he was still in pain.

"What happened? Sakura asked, her small voice sounding from the middle of the room.

"I just fell asleep and tripped is all, I'll be fine." Naruto kept his eyes on the ground, avoiding her curious face.

"Then let me heal you so you're not in pain. It won't take but a moment." Naruto sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Honestly, he would be fine in a little while considering how fast he heals due to the nine tailed fox chakra inside of him. But he knew better than to deny medical treatment, especially when there was the looming threat of a potential battle against Sasuke in the distance.

"Tenzo and I are going to go and scout around the town that Sasuke was reported in. Naruto, rest up. We need you sharp and alert in case anything happens."

And with that, they were off leaving the other two in an awkward silence. Naruto moved towards the middle of the room, sitting in front of Sakura with his back towards her. There was so much that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to apologize, confess his feelings, tell her how beautiful he thinks she is but all he could manage was a soft 'thank you' from his lips.

"Can you take off your shirt? I need to see if the wound needs cleansing before I close it." Sakura asked, making sure to keep her voice steady and calm. He adverted her eyes while he pulled his bloodied shirt over his head and discarded it beside them. The wounds along his back were deep though thankfully they weren't severe. Sakura grabbed some medical wash out of her bag and poured some on a piece of cloth.

"This may sting a bit, I'm sorry." She gently touched the cloth to the larger of the wounds. Her hands worked quickly to ensure that they were all clean before she let her chakra covered hand travel along his back, sealing them shut completely.

"There!" she smiled and touched his shoulder, "You're all done. How does that feel?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he turned and faced her. His blue eyes were unreadable as an unrecognizable emotion swirled through their sapphire depths. She could tell that he was upset but she didn't understand why. Surely he wasn't still upset about that day? He made his point known, loud and clear. What more was there to tell?

"I'm sorry"

"For what? Naruto, you made it clear how you felt. You don't have to apologize for that. We can just put this behind us and continue on as teammates, okay?"

"You know nothing of my feelings," he scoffed. "My actions were uncalled for, especially towards you. You don't know how much I've hated myself for what I said to you, for the way I treated you.. I am the scum of the earth."

She smiled gently and rested her hand on his cheek. "You are not scum of the earth. You are human. Mistakes are made so easily that it's a wonder how the world has even gotten this far. I forgive you, Naruto, completely."

"Sakura, I do love you."

She pulled her hand back and adverted her eyes from his face in fear of letting him see the tears that had begun to fill her eyes. He grabbed her hand and placed it over the left side of his chest, over his heartbeat.

"Can you feel this?" he pressed her hand down harder, "It's yours. It's only still beating because of you. I love you so much that I don't think there are enough words for me to explain to you the depths of my feelings. Sakura, you've saved me over and over again without ever asking for anything in return. I'll admit, when I first heard you say that you loved me, I had thought it was some sick joke from you." He squeezed her hand softly.

"Because why would a woman like you love a dangerous monster like me?"

Sakura didn't answer. She lunged toward Naruto and let her lips crash against his. Her hands cradled his face as she poured herself into that kiss, hoping the instensity of her emotions would be able to be felt through it. She got the confirmation she needed when she felt his hands pull her into his lap. The kiss was awkward until they finally set an easy rhythm. Sakura felt his tongue explore the inside of her mouth, causing a shiver to run down her spine and her fingers to tighten in his hair.

He placed an arm over her back and flipped them over, letting himself tower over her. The kiss began to get more passionate, as though they were trying to convey every ounce of love they had for the other in it. Naruto let his hand trail down her neck and over her blouse. A low moan escaped her lips as she pulled herself back from his lips.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Sakura twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled his face back down to hers again. Their lips danced against each others in a rushed dance of passion and ecstacy. His hand trailed down her blouse again, letting his fingers trail over her breast. He smiled against her lips when another moan escaped her mouth. "N-Naruto, I don't think we should-" she closed her eyes and let her teeth press into her bottom lip as she felt him leaving small kisses down her neck, letting his teeth graze across her skin.

"Let me love you"

Slowly clothes began to liter the floor. Sakura pulled his shirt over his head and let her hands roam over his chest. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times, sure, but now she could feel his muscles under her fingertips. The muscles in his arms were solid against his skin as he lifted her blouse over her head and discarded it to the side. She pushed him up and gently onto his back, straddling his waist. Her hands roamed across his chest, tracing every scar that was scattered across his skin. He was beautiful. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. When his hands pushed themselves under her shorts, she rose up on her hips and let him drop them beside them. It wasn't long before his pants joined the pile and they both laid there and looked at each other.

Were they nervous? Yes.

Would they give anything to continue? Absolutely.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Naruto asked, his voice deeper than normal. He was gifted a nod in return as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes. I love you Naruto."

He let his hands rest on her hips as their lips connected again. Low groans filled the cabin as they connected. Even though both of them knew this was the wrong time and place for this, neither wanted to stop. For in this moment, they both loved each other and for once, time stood still and the world around them cease to exist as they got lost in each other presence.


	5. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im crying
> 
> i love yall

His eyes were closed as his chest heaved. Had he known he was capable of feeling something as blissfully amazing as that, he would've confessed his feelings to Sakura earlier. He could feel her laying against his chest, their bodies radiating enough heat to make the cabin become unbearably warm. But he was content. Well, he was more than content but he didn't know the words to express what he really felt. All he knew was that for the moment, he let his skin drink in Sakura's soft body that was still pressed against his.

"Marry me"

He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw that she was staring down at him incredulously. Truthfully, they were young to be married. Most people didn't get married till they were 19 but he knew deep down she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. Despite the passionate sex they just shared, she was the one for him. He watched as her eyes searched his face looking for some small sign of a joke.

"What?"

"I said marry me," he rested his hands on her hips and gave them a small squeeze. "I know you're the one that I'm destined to spend my life with. And yeah, we're both still incredibly young, but it's you. It's always been you.."

She only nodded, letting herself sit up on his lap. She ignored the rush of excitement that filled her body as she felt Naruto's own body react to having her naked body pressed against his lap.

_Of course someone with his incredible stamina would be capable of going another round so soon._ She thought to herself as she tried to ignore the feeling of his dick slowly getting hard beneath her.

She continued to stare at him, until she finally spoke, her words causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. When we're done with this mission, let's get married. Age isn't important, what's important to me is being able to spend my life with you. Experiencing things with you and loving you with every part of my soul."

He didn't utter a word as he sat up and pulled her lips against his. The joy flowing through his body filled him like a bright, warm light that made him want to scream from the rooftop that he was going to get to spend the rest of his life with the woman that he loves. There would never be another feeling like this for the rest of his life.

Naruto pulled his lips back and enveloped his arms around Sakura, ignoring her small sounds of protest due to their still lack of clothing. He wanted to keep her wrapped in his arms, being able to smell the sweet scent of her perfume and feel her delicate skin under his hands. H wanted to keep her beside him, as his loving and passionate partner, for all of eternity.

"N-naruto, you're.."

_Fuck, I forgot how turned on she makes me,_ He groaned to himself

"Sorry" he uttered and released his hands, allowing her to move off his lap if she desired. She stood and stretched, smiling as her body popped and her muscles began to relax. Though she shuddered when she saw the way he was looking at her, as though she was this small and tiny prey. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she got back down on her knees and hovered close to his lap.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Round two. This time, let me love you."

The deep growl that left his throat when she let her lips leave small kisses around his lap was all the confirmation she needed.  
\--------------  
Stars had filled the sky by the time they had finally gotten dressed. Sakura was grateful for how quickly Naruto healed as she didn't have time to heal the scratches she left on his back before they set off to find their missing Sensei and teacher. With each step, she could still feel his rough hands on her thighs, leaving bruises on her ivory skin. Though she didn't mind, no one but him would ever be able to see them anyways.

He interlaced his fingers with hers as they entered the bustling town that Kakashi and Yamato had set off towards. People buzzed around the couple, bumping them around and causing them to become disoriented. Thankfully, there was a small ramen shop that was fairly empty that they were able to duck inside of to grab a bite to eat.  
\------  
With food in their stomachs, they set back off in the busy village on the hunt. How hard would it be to find two Konoha ninjas in a town full of civilians?

They finally found them hours later on a hillside outside of the village. Kakashi help his finger up to his mouth to ensure they kept quiet while they approached the make shift camp they had made. Kakashi's eyes were trained on the small fire below the hillside, which had two individuals sleeping near it.

Sasuke..

With a reaffirming squeeze, Naruto felt himself get geared up for battle. This was it. This was what they had been waiting on for so long.

Hand in hand, Naruto and Sakura faced the possibility of a looming battle between themselves and their former teammate with the undeniable hope of the life they were going to share together in their hearts.

Together, they began to head towards forever.

One step, and one ramen bowl, at a time.


End file.
